robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Counter Revolution
Counter Revolution was a heavyweight robot that competed in RoboGames 2009, and 2015. It was built by Team Boilerbots, and was armed with two vertical spinning flywheels. One on the front, and one on the rear. This was designed to cancel out any gyroscopic forces the spinner would put out. Counter Revolution performed well in their competitions, never failing to win at least one fight per event. The team that built Counter Revolution also built the 2008 SuperHeavyweight entry [[Jaws of Death|'Jaws of Death']], but it had much less success. Robot History RoboGames 2009 Counter Revolution‘s first match was against the hooked wedge of [[Yaotl|'Yaotl']]. Once this fight started Yaotl left its starting square, and wedged under Counter Revolution. Despite this promising start, Yaotl then broke down, and Counter Revolution ripped its top armor off. Yaotl was then counted out, securing a quick knockout win for Counter Revolution. Counter Revolution’s next opponent was two time Gold Medalist Sewer Snake. This fight started with Counter Revolution spinning its dual flywheels up to speed. Sewer Snake then got in underneath Counter Revolution, and flipped them against the wall. Counter Revolution was now stuck on its side, and wiith no self righting mechanism, Counter Revolution was counted out as Sewer Snake did a victory dance. This loss put Counter Revolution in the losers bracket where it was supposed to face off against [[VD 6.0|'VD6']]. However VD6 was too badly damaged from its battle with Last Rites, and forfeited. As a result of this Counter Revolution moved on where it faced [[SJ|'SJ']]. This fight started with both bots trying to get position, SJ then got under Counter Revolution from the side, and took it into the rails. This stopped one of Counter Revolutions discs temporarily, but it also sent the section of the rail out of alignment. SJ then slammed into Counter Revolution again before getting under it, and taking it to the rails again. Following this SJ brought its axe down on Counter Revolution, before wedging in underneath again. Following this SJ then popped Counter Revolution into the air. Counter Revolution then landed on SJ's axe, and got stuck on it. This allowed SJ to flip Counter Revolution, and with no way to self right Counter Revolution was quickly counted out, and eliminated from the competition. RoboGames 2015 Counter Revolutions first match was against [[Gruff|'Gruff']]. However Gruff forfeited this match, and Couter Revolution next faced Whoops!, Counter Revolution lost by KO, and went to the losers bracket where they faced newcomer FunsDead. The fight started with both bots spinning up to speed, Counter Revolution then hit FunsDeads, and broke half of its spinning bar off. Sensing blood in the water Counter Revolution then came in for another hit, this time sending FunsDead flying. This attack high centered FunsDead on the rails, allowing Counter Revolution to hit FunsDead again. This time mangling its spinner bracket, Counter Revolution then delivered another hit right as FunsDead tapped out. This win meant that Counter Revolutions next opponent was [[Stephen Felk|'Stephen Felk's]] bar spinner [[Pump|'Pump']]. This fight started with Counter Revolution spinning up, and Pump slamming into it with its wedge. Counter Revolution then tried another attack, but hit Pumps wedge again, however Counter Revolution then got around to the side of Pump and tore a piece off of it. This attack broke Pumps spinner, and allowed Counter Revolution to come in for another attack, tearing more pieces off of Pump. After another hit on the wedge, Counter Revolution then came in and peeled Pumps spinner bracket upward, throwing pieces of it to the arena roof. Counter Revolution then came on the attack again, this time mangling the other side of Pump, and completely ripping off another part of its spinner bracket. The piece that was ripped off of Pump hit the arenas ceiling lights, causing glass to rain down, and Pump tapped out to prevent further damage to their robot. This win put them against Prometheus. This fight started with Prometheus shoving Counter Revolution around, however it was unable to get under Counter Revolution who then used its disc to bend up the hinged wedges of Prometheus. Counter Revolution then attacked again, sending Prometheus flying, it followed this attack up with another hit that immobilized Prometheus who promptly tapped out. This put them against [[The Great Pumpkin|'The Great Pumpkin']]. This fight from the start pretty much consisted of The Great Pumpkin shoving Counter Revolution around the arena with its wedge. Eventually Counter Revolution did get a good pop in on The Great Pumpkin, however Great Pumpkin got its flamethrower working and torched Counter Revolutions exposed electronics, immobilizing it and eliminating Counter Revolution from the tournament. Combat Record Wins: 5 Losses: 4 Trivia * There are signs that Counter Revolution was built for BattleBots. Competing in the 2009 Pro Championships, and 2015 ABC Reboot the same years as it competed in RoboGames. What’s more, Counter Revolution did not compete in RoboGames events unless there was a BattleBots event the same year. And at Battlebots, it was a reserve, replacing Beta. * Despite this, Counter Revolution only has a good record at RoboGames, going 0-3 at BattleBots, including a rematch against Stinger: The Killer Bee, Sewer Snake’s succsessor * With the exception of Prometheus, none of the bots Counter Revolution has beaten have ever done exceptionally well at RoboGames. ** However VD6 did do extremely well at the 2009 Battlebots Professional Championship, where it placed third. * Counter Revolution is one of the rare robots that has actually caused damage to the arena, albeit very minor damage at that. * Counter Revolutions first televised match was at RoboGames 2009, when it faced Sewer Snake on an episode of Travel Channel's Most Extreme. See Also *'Counter Revolution (BattleBots)' Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots Armed with vertical flywheels Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots that debuted in the 2009 RoboGames Category:Robots that fought on TV Category:Robots that have damaged the arena Category:Robots from California Category:Crowd Favorites Category:RoboGames 2009 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2009 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Non-Returners Category:American Robots Category:Robots that have won a match by default